


Running from the Water

by Strength_in_pain



Series: John and his boys [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Weechesters, winchesterfamilymemories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:25:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strength_in_pain/pseuds/Strength_in_pain
Summary: Hi everyone! I’m going to try to make a series of John Winchester and his two boys. It is basically like childhood memories, but Winchester style of course. :)There are good memories of John with his kids and bad ones. I wanted to take on this challenge because I think John is a really complex character. I don’t believe he was a totally bad Dad. I think he did a lot of good things for his kids. But that being said, I don’t think he was great either.Hopefully, this series will show both sides of him. And of course, have a bunch of cute weechester fluff and awesome brother moments along the way.I hope you all enjoy!My first story i’m going to post is a little bland. Hang in there, I think it gets better. :)





	Running from the Water

> **Clarksville,Tennessee, June 28th, 1989.**   **Dean 10 Sam 6.**

It was nearly 9pm at night, but since it was summer the sun was still visible in the sky. Daylight seemed to never vanish at this time of year, but the Winchester kids didn’t usually notice this. Typically they were stuck in a crappy motel room watching TV or doing something inside. John Winchester was a man who rarely let his boys outside. He feared the Supernatural world and couldn’t risk losing his two precious son’s the same way he lost his beautiful wife. So, John had strict rules about staying inside while he was away.

However, today was the exception, because John Winchester wasn’t away. He was home with his boys. The kids  took full advantage and spent the entire day outside. By 9pm, they were sweaty and hot from running around the yard all day. John knew just what to do about it.

He hooked up the hose, and started to wash his car. When he caught sight of his eldest son, Dean, he let the hose wander over in Dean’s direction.

Jumping in surprise, the boy let out a squeal of excitement. “Dad!”

John shrugged, as if nothing had happened. When Sam, his youngest son, appeared from behind the house, John let the water splash on him as well.

Sam began laughing hysterically and practically ran towards the water begging to be sprayed again. John didn’t hesitate drenching his son with water. Sam’s happy squeals quickly turned into loud screams of joy as he raced to find cover from the water that was not attacking him. His little bare feet slashed in the puddles as he ran along the sidewalk. John was following Sam with the hose, until his youngest was soaked from head to toe. He then switched his attention to Dean.

“Ahhh.” Dean screamed, running away from the cold water. He ducked behind the ‘67 impala for shelter. Soon, Sam joined him.

“Ha! You can’t get us from back here.” Dean taunted. John tried to spray the hose over top of the car to reach his kids but seeing how Dean gave another sassy remark he knew it didn’t work. So John snuck around the car and blasted his boys with water.

Sam and Dean took off screaming. Each boy went a different direction as they ran across the front lawn. John was vaguely aware his boys were being really loud and people from other motel rooms were glaring out their windows, but John couldn’t bring himself to care. He was just happy to hear his kids laugh. They were both smiling ear-to-ear with water dripping down their faces. There were the moments John longed for but could rarely provide.

The pavement in the parking lot turned darker with the puddles of water covering it. Sam started splashing in the puddles and Dean went as far as to lie down on the ground, letting the water on the cement soak in his hair. Sam jumped over his brother again and again trying to splash Dean with the puddles. Both kids ended up chasing each other on to the grass then falling down. They ended up rolling around on the ground, getting their clothes covered in mud.

John finally put the hose away when an elderly couple walked by giving him a long judgmental stare.

“Aw Dad, why’d you turn it off?” Dean complained. He was still laying on the green grass with Sam on his stomach. John could see pieces of moss in his light brown hair.

“Yeah Daddy, turn it back on!” Sam shouted, clapping his hands.

“I think that’s enough. You two are soaking wet.”

“We could be wetter.” Dean said with a crooked smile.

“Get up.” John ordered, though he had a smile on his face. “Come on, get up.” He encouraged his wayward sons.

“That was fun.” Sam said, running over and giving his dad a hug.

“Yeah!” Dean agreed. “Thanks Dad.”


End file.
